bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rock Musical Bleach
Rock Musical BLEACH jest rockowym musicalem wyprodukowanym przez studio Pierrot we współpracy z Nelke Planning, na podstawie mangi Bleach autorstwa Tite Kubo. Musical został wyreżyserowany przez Takuyę Hiramitsu z adaptacją skryptu przez Naoshiego Okumurę, weterana japońskiej sceny teatralnej. Muzyka została skomponowana przez dramaturga Shoichiego Tama i jest całkowicie oryginalna, tj. nie pochodzi ze ścieżek dźwiękowych anime, piosenek postaci lub z albumów. Do tej pory miało miejsce pięć musicali i trzy "Live" Bankai Shows; jednak w lipcu 2011 został wypuszczony kolejny musical. Każdy musical trwa około 130 minut. Rock Musical BLEACH Pierwszy musical, Rock Musical BLEACH, koncentruje się wokół stającym się Shinigami Ichigo Kurosakim, wracającą do Seireitei Rukią Kuchiki i trójce przyjaciół przybywających do Seireitei, kończąc się na momencie gdy Renji Abarai zostaje pokonany przez Ichigo. Przedstawione wydarzenia są w większości zgodne z oryginalną fabułą od początku Bleacha aż do połowy serii Soul Society. Spektakle: 17 - 28 sierpnia 2005 Japonia; Space Zero Saien Drugi musical zawiera tylko drobne różnice w stosunku do pierwszego; nieco większa scena, kilka nowych piosenek i nowy członek obsady, Eiki Kitamura, grający Izuru Kirę. Nie należy go mylić z Bleach Soul Sonic 2005, wydarzenie seiyū dające temu podgląd. Spektakle: 5 - 8 stycznia 2006 Japonia; Meil Park Hall 14 - 19 stycznia 2006 Japonia; Nippon Seinenkan Dai Hall The Dark of the Bleeding Moon W The Dark of the Bleeding Moon pojawia się Kumiko Saito jako Yoruichi Shihōin (Saito ma takie samo nazwisko jak aktorka grająca Momo Hinamori), Kohei Murakami jako Hanatarō Yamada, Harumi Inoue jako Rangiku Matsumoto, Shogo Suzuki jako Kenpachi Zaraki i Takuya Usui jako Ikkaku Madarame. Yousuke Ito (Kisuke Urahara), Rei Yoshii (Orihime Inoue) i Naofumi Yoshida (Yasutora Sado) zostali wycięci z obsady. Musical opowiada o Ichigo Kurosaki, który spotyka 11. Oddział i Rukii Kuchiki, która ma zostać stracona. Spektakle: 10 - 13 sierpnia 2006 Japonia; Meil Park Hall 16 - 21 sierpnia 2006 Japonia; Nippon Seinenkan Dai Hall The Live Bankai Show Code 001 The Live Bankai Show Code 001 i inne Live Bankai Show nie są częścią fabuły Bleacha, ale wspominają/sugerują wydarzenia które miały miejsce. Musical jest raczej dla zabawy i oferuje kilka nowych piosenek. Naoya Gomoto gra Shūheia Hisagiego po raz pierwszy. Harumi Inoue, która gra Rangiku Matsumoto, nie wystąpiła w tym musicalu ponieważ była w tym czasie w ciąży z synem. Spektrakle: 10 - 14 stycznia 2007 Japonia; Teatr Aoyama No Clouds in the Blue Heavens The All The Live Bankai Show Code 002 The Live Bankai Show Code 003 Rock Musical BLEACH Shinsei 2011 Fabuła Rock Musical BLEACH Shinsei 2012 Obsada Lista piosenek Rock Musical BLEACH 1. Overture - BLEACH 2. Kanarazu Mitsukedasu 3. Magokoro 4. Taisetsu na Koto 5. Urahara Shouten ~ Mezaneta Chikara 6. Taikyo 7. Chiisa na Yasuragi 8. Zabimaru 9. Owaranai Tatakai 10. Death Song 11. Kimi ga Mienai 12. Tamashii Uta 13. Ai Tooku 14. Explosion 15. Hallelujah~Goodbye - Death Song Reprise 16. Soul City no Kioku 17. Shinjitsu no Yukue 18. Ugomeku Ishi 19. Okite Soshite Mayoi 20. BLEACH Reprise 21. Aizen no Shi 22. Tiketsu 23. Tatakai ni Hitsuyou na Mono 24. Soul City no Kioku REPRISE 25. BLEACH Reprise 26. Kawaranai Kimochi Rock Musical BLEACH Saien 1. Prologue (instrumental) 2. Overture - BLEACH 3. Utoshi Yattsu 4. Taisetsu na Koto / 大切なこと / What is Important (lit. Important thing) 5. Urahara Shoten / 浦原書店　/ Urahara Store 6. Mezameta Chikara / 目覚めた力 / Awakened Power 7. Oousu 8. Chiisana Yasuragi / 小さな　安らぎ/ A small tranquil little bit of peace 9. Zabimaru 10. Mō Hitotsu no Chijō /　もう一つの地上 / Another plane of existence 11. Nani… 12. Rukongai no Kikou 13. Shinjutsu no Yukue 14. Nemurenu Yoru 15. Okite Soshite Mayoi 16. Overture - BLEACH 17. Aizen no Shi 18. Tatakai ni Hitsuyouna Mono 19. Owaranai Tatakai 20. Curtain Call (Overture - BLEACH Instrumental) 21. DEATH Song 22. Kawaranai Kimochi 23. SONG FOR YOU 24. Silent Wish 25. Hona Sainara/Hallelujah Goodbye Rock Musical BLEACH The Dark of the Bleeding Moon 1. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon 2. Jigoku Chō no Uta 3. Semai Sora 4. Yamada Hanatarō Desu 5. Temee to Koroshiai ni Kita 6. Tsuki yo Oshiete Kure 7. Nya Nya to Punya Punya 8. Kore ga Kurosaki Ichigo Daze! 9. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon - Sorezore no Tatakai 10. Aizen no Tagami 11. Kaien no Omoide 12. Nido to Ano Te wo Hanasanai 13. Kuzusareta Kakugo 14. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon - Ending 15. Mō Hitotsu no Chijō 16. Te Wo Tsunagō 17. Bengara Koushi 18. Coin 19. Zattsu Otoko 20. Kore ga Kurosaki Ichigo Daze! (instrumental) Rock Musical BLEACH The Live Bankai Show Code 001 1. Overture - BLEACH 2. Kore ga Kurasaki Ichigo Da ze! 3. SONG FOR YOU 4. DEATH Song 5. EXPLOSION 6. Yamada Hanatarō Desu 7. Nya Nya to Punya Punya 8. Nemurenu Yoru 9. Silent Wish 10. Bengara Koushi 11. Shinjitsu no Yukue 12. Zattsu Otoko 13. Utoshi Yattsu 14. Chisana Yasuragi 15. Tatakai ni Hitsuyouna Mono 16. Rukongai no Kikou 17. Owaranai Tatakai 18. Taiin (Intermission) 19. Mō Hitotsu no Chijō 20. Soukonka 21. Tsuki yo Oshiete Kure 22. Te Wo Tsunagō 23. Kawaranai Kimochi 24. Bleach Soul Shout 25. The Other Side of a Limit 26. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon 27. Hona Sainara/Hallelujah Goodbye Rock Musical BLEACH No Clouds in the Blue Heavens 1. Ichigo's Intro 2. Furitomenu Ame 3. Yureru Soul Society 4. Seigo wa Kaketa Tatakai 5. Yureru Soul Society - The Other Story 6. Uragiri 7. Hitori Ja Nai 8. Kudakareta Katana 9. Oyasumi Nasai 10. Hanabi (with Lilium) 11. Kore ha Maboroshi Janai 12. Soul Society - Uragirimono 13. Furitomenu Ame - Zatsubou he no Prologue 14. Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni Naru 15. Aizen's Ascent(instrumental) 16. Mamorubeki Mono to Tame ni 17. No Clouds in the Blue Heavens 18. Bleach Soul Shout 19. Taiin 20. Mō Hitotsu no Chijō 21. Catharsis of Eternity 22. Tsuyosa to Eago wo Tabenetara 23. The Other Side of a Limit Rock Musical BLEACH The All 1. BLEACH 2. Semai Sora 3. Nemurenu Yoru 4. Temee to Koroshiai ni Kita 5. Nani… 6. Tsuki yo Oshiete Kure 7. Kuzusareta Kakugo 8. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon 9. Furitomenu Ame 10. Yureru Soul Society 11. Uragiri 12. Hitori Ja nai 13. Kudakareta Katana 14. Oyasumi Nasai 15. Kore wa Maboroshi jana 16. Yureru Soul Society - Uragirimono 17. Aizen's Ascent 18. Mamorubeki mono no tame ni 19. No Clouds in the Blue Heavens 20. Curtain Call Rock Musical BLEACH The Live Bankai Show Code 002 1. Bleach Soul Shout 2. Catharsis of Eternity 3. High Risk, No Return (Nomitai) 4. Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni Naru 5. Mō Nido to 6. Tsuyosa to Egao Tabetenara 7. Fuyu no Hanabi 8. Bengara Koushi 9. Zattsu Otoko 10. Tōsen no Uta 11. Yuzurenai Mono Hitotsu 12. Kimi ga Mienai 13. Kaien no Omoide 14. Okite Soshite Mayoi (a cappella) 15. Coin 16. Josei Shinigami Kyōkai 17. Mō Hitotsu no Chijō 18. Where is My Body? 19. No Clouds in the Blue Heavens 20. Yureru Soul Society 21. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon 22. BLEACH 23. Kawaranai Kimochi 24. Hona Sainara 25. The Other Side of a Limit Rock Musical BLEACH The Live Bankai Show Code 003 1. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon 2. Hona Sainara 3. Yuzurenai Mono Hitotsu 4. Kawaranai Kimochi 5. Mamagoto Onigoto Hakarigoto 6. Josei Shinigami Kyōkai 7. Dansei Shinigami Kyoukai 8. Bengara Koushi 9. Furitomenu Ame 10. Semai Sora 11. Te Wo Tsunagō 12. Tatakai Wo Oe 13. Oyasumi Nasai 14. Catharsis of Eternity 15. Hajimari no Hi 16. Taiin Song 17. High Risk, No Return (Nomitai) 18. Mō Hitotsu no Chijō 19. SONG FOR YOU 20. Where is My Body? 21. Yureru Soul Society 22. BLEACH 23. Bleach Soul Shout 24. The Other Side of a Limit (Senshuuraku Special) Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona studia Pierrot * Oficjalna strona Nelke Planning Kategoria:Bleach Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Rockowe musicale